


Hurricane like me

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small pieces of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pete stretched the sheets dragging and shifting with his movements and falling off when he twisted one way. He dragged his legs down the bed the sheets sliding under them, yawning and rolling over to check his phone and see what time it was and anything he missed while he was asleep. He blinked when he looked at the floor, and it took him a split second to remember he was staying at Andy’s new place, and Andy had a bed on the floor because he was Andy and that was just how he lived. Reaching up to rub at his eyes and planning on finding his phone later he rolled smiling a little at Andy still sprawled out next to him. His hairs sticking up and falling into his face and his own hand has somehow shoved itself into his face and Pete can’t help but laugh lightly, reaching over to help him out a little so he doesn’t shove his fingers into his eye or something while he’s sleeping. 

Andy shifts, but doesn’t wake up and Pete rolls to lay on his side watching the other breath out deeply, inhale and exhale and he reached out moving to lay closer and Andy moved at the contact letting Pete lay somewhat around him, nose shoved in his hair and he closed his eyes relaxing against Andy, warm skin pressed against warm skin. He can hear talking through the door, and people downstairs laughing about something. There’s doors opening and closing as the activity of the house starts to work up, Andy’s roommates and their partners and families getting up for the day for work, or working out. It’s a weird sort of chaos he doesn’t have home in LA, a nice kind but he can’t begin to understand Andy wanting to live with so many people when being in the room with 5 people that are not in the band or a band while they're on tour makes him nervous. Andy groans curled his feet around Pete and dragging them closer.

“Why are you awake.” Andy hissed, adjusting himself and Pete laughed, because he hadn’t thought Andy would wake up from his little movements. 

“I woke up.” He mocked and Andy shoved his face into the others chest his beard dragging on Pete’s skin and making him grin. “Doing things I like isn’t going to encourage me to stop.” Andy breathed out, hot breath on his chest before he sat up more reaching up to rub at his eyes and leaning to brush their noses together. Pete’s grin softened running through Andy’s hair and rubbing his nose back. 

“Get some more sleep babe we have nothing today.” He whispered. Andy rested against Pete for a minute, bridge of nose over Pete’s before he shifted and dropped his head down on the pillow. The blonde ran his fingers over the shaved parts of his hair kissing his ear and curling around him to cover his body with his own like a blanket. He’d probably end up falling asleep at this rate but like he’d said, they didn’t have any plans.


	2. Sickfic

Pete frowned, fumbling on the wall to turn on the light in the foyer and shutting the door behind himself. The house was dark, but the porch light had been left on for him at least. Locking the door he moved tugging his shoes off and pulling his phone out. It was only 9, Andy shouldn’t be asleep yet normally off tour the other stayed up fairly late and work even earlier how he functioned on sometimes less than four hours of sleep Pete will never know. 

The last text he’d gotten was a few hours ago from Andy saying they were out of silk milk. Nothing unusual, nothing saying he wasn’t going to be home tonight or that something happened and he was gonna be gone. Tugging his coat off he hung it up, heading to the back to his bedroom, figuring he was just sitting in the dark lost in his games or something. The bedroom had some lump in the bed that was too small to be Andy and definitely one of the dogs, he shot Andy a text asking where he was if he went out or something heading back into the living room. The room lit up with the phone, and Pete turned, looking at the iphone sitting on the side table, and the lump on his couch covered in the blankets that were tossed over the back. It was a human lump this time and not one of the dogs, he set his phone down next to Andy’s turning on the side table lamp giving the room a soft yellow glow, he was asleep, face shoving into the corner of the couch and tangled up in three blankets. Wearing some baggy jacket that Pete was sure was his, buried away in the depths of his closet. 

“You're going to regret sleeping on the couch tomorrow.” He chided softly, the couch was comfortable but it was definitely no place to sleep, he would know. He’s spent countless nights out on this thing laying down, writing, unable to sleep and not wanting to keep Andy up. He nudged the other carefully, Andy groaning trying to roll away from him, and only being met with the back of the couch. He laughed at the others struggle, running his hands up to scratch at the back of Andy’s head. “Babe. Come on.” He soothed. “You can sleep in the bed.” 

“Fuck you.” Andy grumbled, from his spot on the couch and Pete feigned being hurt, ignoring for the moment the way Andy’s voice sounded rough and hoarse and not the just waking up kind of way. 

“I’m trying to help you, be a good boyfriend and get you into a nice comfy bed and this is the thanks I get...so rude. So hurtful.” Andy snorted, coughing instantly turning slightly so he could curl up on himself and face Pete now. The blonde sighed running his hands over Andy’s hair, and pressing against his cheek lightly, it wasn’t a good gauge he just woke up and his face was all pressed up in the corner but he guessed he was warmer than he should be even considering that. “Your sick.” He said slowly, which explained really why he was asleep at 9pm on a Friday. 

“Your sick.” Andy retorted, turning slightly to press his face into Pete’s thigh by the couch. “Sickest.” He mumbled, voice vibrating against Pete’s leg.

“Thanks for the compliments.” He laughed, running his fingers over Andy’s hair. “...I think….But babe you should go to bed, actual bed.” He whispered and Andy just groaned into his leg. “I’ll sit up in bed with you on my computer while you rest.” He offered, Andy didn’t move right away but he didn’t groan in protest, shifting under the blankets after a moment and pulling them off himself. He was wearing one of Pete’s hoodies and a pair of boxers. Climbing up from the couch and stumbling for a minute, Pete was quick to grab onto him to keep him from eating shit into the coffee table and making this adventure a lot worse. 

“Come on big guy.” He soothed, letting Andy lean up against him which would work a lot better if he was taller but he made it work. Dropping Andy in the empty spot in the bed and letting him squirm around under the covers and get comfortable. “I’m going to get some stuff and then I’ll be back okay?” Andy hummed, which to be honest Pete could go about doing something else entirely right now Andy was probably out. He went into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and a drink for himself, dropping them off on the nightstand before going into the bathroom to dig around for their usual cold stuff. Andy never really took anything unless they were on tour, but everyone gave in eventually to cough syrup when you felt like hacking your lungs through your back. He dropped those off to, finally grabbing his laptop to work on some stuff, email Patrick back, and get some other work done. 

“Took you long enough.” Andy mumbled when he started typing, and he looked down when the face pressed into his thigh, he wanted to retort with something, but just ended up laughing and shaking his head. Dropping his hand to rest on the others head, thumb rubbing in circles.


	3. Sleep

The bus rumbled under them, rattling and the crunch of pavement under the tires as they moved down the road and to the next venue. Andy’s legs tangled in his, and he’s pretty sure both of them are going to have at least one dead arm tomorrow but neither of them care just glad to be on a bus with a bed and not bunks this time around. Glad they can actually get away with this instead of trying to fit two people into a bunk which only sometimes works. It also means so much cuddling that Pete can hardly work on things he’s suppose to but man it’s fucking nice to play a show and lay in bed with Andy sore muscles relaxing and running over the new tattoo lines appearing on his skin as the weeks go by. 

Pete wraps his fingers around the curls falling into his face and pushes them back after a minute kissing Andy’s head and breathing in. His hair's still damp from the shower from the hotel and he smells like the shampoo they had like a fake coconut and other type of plant, different from Andy’s normal smell but not bad. Pete probably should have showered but he liked avoiding them as much as possible until Andy dragged him in by force and bribed him with blow jobs and other various fun activities. They hit a slight bump and Pete’s fingers tightened a little on the other. “Go to sleep.” Andy mumbled, startling the other a little because his eyes were closed and his breathing Pete honestly thought he’d fell asleep. Well he was awake which means, he leaned over kissing Andy’s nose and the other groaned a little. 

“You know I love you.” He whispered and Andy shifted his arm wrapping around the other more and turning to put his face in Pete’s neck rubbing his nose into Pete. 

“I love you to…” He mumbled from his new spot, and Pete sighed a warm smiling coming on his face and he couldn’t help it, twisting his fingers in the others hair. “All of you...all the time.” Andy continued, laughing lightly exhaustion tinting it and Pete couldn’t help but laugh to his chest feeling tight and warm that dropped into his stomach. Something only Andy ever managed to do to him and Pete hoped he’d always be the only one. 

“I’m enjoying this you should keep going.” He encouraged, and Andy pressed his fingers hard into his sides kissing his neck and Pete squirmed under the slight pain. “I was kidding fuck you can go to sleep.” He felt the fingers slide over bare skin and up to his shoulders Andy shifting more to cling to him better and Pete did just the same closing his eyes. 

“All the time.” Andy mumbled after a moment, and Pete grinned.


	4. Elevator

Pete hated this elevator, he did. Joe was probably the only other person who hated it more than him and he always took the stairs. Patrick had beaten them and was already up, and Joe took his route of stairs despite it being on the top floor. Him and Andy took to the elevator, normally Andy’d make a joke and try and race Joe and win by a lot but apparently today was rest day and judging by the weight he was keeping off his leg it was a needed one. 

The elevator groaned and shifted the pull of the wires and grinding of gears familiar to them, the noise that followed was not, like a cracking and the elevator jerked. Pete and Andy both made noises that neither was probably proud of but when your about to die in an elevator no one can really make fun of you. It jerked again, a bang, and they stopped. Halting with a loud screech probably as something emergency kicked in and thus saved their lives. Pete closed his eyes counting a few times before looking up into darkness. Well that’s just great.

“Pete?” Andy finally spoke up after a few seconds, and Pete reached over catching the others fingers. 

“Right here dude….” They hooked around his holding his hand tight and Pete used his other hand to fish out his phone, lighting up the elevator and the no signal button on his phone. “Fuck…do you have signal Hurley?” Andy moved grabbing his and adding to the light, but this shit elevator and this shit building the guy had the money to get a new one honestly. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…or at least until someone figures out were gone and how to save us…” 

Andy shifted closer and looked at Pete, the phone lights giving kind of a weird feel to the whole small space. “Can we sit? My legs are…” He gestured and Pete nodded the two of them sliding down to sit on the ground. A while turned out to be 6 hours, Pete’s phone died and Andy’s running on low they were curled up together. It started getting out about two hours in and Andy had no issues ridding himself of a shirt, and by hour three Pete could give less fucks. They couldn’t do anything besides lay against one another and talk, talk about being kids, about the stuff they use to do and friends they use to have. Pete watched Andy in the light, watched him smiling and remembering all these memories with Pete. Anything he wished, or could of done was lost when the elevator shifted and salvation came, EMT’s handing them water and making sure they were okay before they were carted off apart.


	5. Kiss me before you go

“You’re going to be late” Andy shoved at the weight laying across him in there bed. Something about Pete going dead weight on him, no matter how much he could lift the other was impossible to get off. “And there going to comment about your lateness, and your going to feel bad about it later.” If Pete heard him, well no Andy’s sure Pete heard him, but he made no movement or even acknowledgment to get up and off Andy’s legs and stomach. “Peter.” He wiggled his legs around shoving at Pete again.

“I don’t want to go.” Pete finally whined, voice muffled into Andy’s thighs. Andy sighed, slumping back into the bed and ruffling Pete’s blonde hair.

“You need to go, you promised them and it’s only an hour, two at most…” He shoved at Pete’s head lightly. “We can go out to dinner tonight when you get back, or order in…” Pete turned his head, one eye looking up at Andy at that and Andy smiled down at him. “Please? I need to work on some stuff anyway, it’ll be over before you know it.” Pete groaned, but Andy knows he’s won, the other pushing himself up to be on all fours no instead of dead weight on Andy.

“Fine…fine..” He huffs. “Kiss me before I go?” Andy laughs, pushing himself to sit up, taking Petes face and kissing him once, twice, before twisting his legs out from under Pete and climbing off the bed before Pete changed his mind.


End file.
